Musekinin's Psycho Classroom Session 1: Welcome
by Shizzzam
Summary: Ameri Wakatsuki has absolutley no social life and has no friends to count on. She wishes for at least one friend. When she is enrolled in a boarding school, into class 5-B, everything changes for her and she gets more than what she bargained for.
1. Strange Brochure

"Pass the ball to me, Ayana-chan!"

"No way, pass it to me! I'm the better catcher AND thrower!"

Ameri Wakatsuki leaned on the rail in the park, watching the four girls fight over the soccer ball. Her brown short hair blowing in the wind that passed her by.  
She was in her casual wear, a sunny yellow and green dress with brown leather shoes. Her eyes gazed onto the sky, and onto the ball that was repeatingly being tossed around and was soon throwned into Ameri's small palms.

"Ugggh, you idiot! I was going to get the ball!"

"What are you talking about? You were the one that tossed it!"

"Just one of you go get it you guys."

"I'll go..."

Ameri encounterd a young girl with black ponytails and a pink dress. "Is it okay if we can have our ball back?" Her soft voice welcomed at the sight of Ameri.  
"Y-yeah..."She handed the girl her ball, with her croaking voice. "Are you from around here? Would you like to play with us?"

"S-s-u-"

"Karin-san, what is taking you so long? Wait, what are you doing with that girl?"

"Can she play with us?"

"No way! She has to study her brains out. She wouldn't want to play with us!"

"Yeah! Leave her alone. She probably lost her textbook or something."

"Alright. Bye then!"

"W-wai-"By the time Ameri almost finished her word, the girls had already moved to another area to play in.

"Wait!"

"Wait!"

"Wait..."

Ameri woke up. "Wait..!"She mumbled to herself as her older sister, Sasami, sat at the edge of her bed.

"Are you alright, Ame-chan? Were you having a bad dream or something?"

"H-huh? Oh, uh, it's nothing." Ameri unwrapped the covers off her upper body.

Sasami stood up. "If you say so. Hurry up and brush your teeth and take a shower if you want breakfast. I gotto do some pain in the ass exams today so I'm going quick this morning."

"Y-Yeah."

Ameri went to the bathroom and took a short hot shower. After that, Sasami left with breakfast on the table.

As she wrapped the tower around her body, there was a small brochure on the kitchen counter.

"I wonder what this is...?"

The small brochure had bold words on it that read, "MUSEKININ ACADEMY"

"Musekinin Academy?"

She unfolded the 2 sides and read the details. Her eyeball tracing every word, from right to left.

"A boarding school that contains highly educated students and staff members. Open for grades, 3rd-12th, for a full term semester. Brought to you by Shoutarou Sairenji's and Titechirou Otohashi's corportation... " Ameri read out loud to herself.  
What an odd school to open for alot of grade levels, she thought as she finished reading it.

Thinking about enrolling, Ameri ate her breakfast and plopped herself on the couch. Her mind scrambling about choices to make.

Bad idea, she thought. There is no way I'm going to enter in another school. No freaking way. All they're going to do is judge me again.

Good idea, she thought. Maybe I can find some friends who wouldn't. Everyone isn't predjudice, you know.

"UGH!" Ameri buried herself in her pillow, tossing and turning as if she had a nightmare.

My life sucks, she banged her head hard on the pillow. She remembered the argument she had with her parents.

"You liars! You only care about yourselves!"

"Ameri-san, we want what is best for you. Education is an important element."

"No. No. That's not it! You only care about me working my ass off in school to pay for your own desires. Isn't that right?"

"Ameri-san, don't you dare talk to us li-"

"LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT! Everyday, I come home depressed because everyone judged me. Everyone judges me! I don't have ANY friends, and you only care about me getting high grades to pay for the house while you guys do nothing! Well, I'm through with this. I'm running away! Don't bother come looking for me."

"Amer-" Ameri had already ran away. She ran all the way to her older sister, Sasami's apartment.

"Ame-chan? What the hell are you doing he-" Ameri hugged her as she noticed her younger sibling was crying.

They went in the warm apartment as Sasami made some hot chocolate and put a blanket over Ameri. She sat down and comforted her mug.

"Okay, Ame-chan. It's raining like a bitch and you've run away from home. What's the deal?"

Ameri sniffed. "I ran away."

"And?"

"I ran away from h-h-home."

"I can kinda see that. Why?"

"They were treating me like a slave. They never cared about my needs."

Sasami sighed.

"What? You ran away from home to-"

"That's not the point.

"Then what is it?"

"You're gonna probably want to stay here, don"t you?"

Ameri sighed. "Y-yes."

"Well, I'm still in musashino University but I have my own apartment."

Ameri's eyes sparkled.

"I guess you can stay."

Ameri hugged her older sister.

"Thank you so much, Sasa-neechan!"

"Ugh. Didn't I use to say not to call me that?"

"Well, you call me Ame-chan."

"Because it's cuter than Sasa. Sounds like friggen salsa."  
"Then what nickname do you want me to give you?"

"Anything as long as it doesn't include that and panda-chan."

"Damnit."

Ameri soon fell asleep after the flashback.

"Someone please help me make a choice..." She mumbled to herself.

AUTHOR ENDING NOTE:

Well, this is chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be coming indeed. I hope you enjoyed this. This is my first fic of an anime from my imagination so I jotted it down here. Sorry if it was boring. It will get exciting in the next chapters and sessions of this story. LOT'S of sessions to write about. Reviews are highly appreciated. -Shizzzam 


	2. 90,000 Yen!

Ameri woke up to the turning knob at the door. She heared a distant complaint.

"Fucking keys..!"

Ameri got up and unlocked the door. She rubbed her eyes.

"Finished with the midterms already?"

"Yeah. Took me alot of damn time,"

Ameri glanced at the clock. It was already 4:04 P.M. _I slept for that long_, she thought.

"Ugh. Those shitty tests. I hate shitty tests. Have I ever told you that I hate shitty tests?"

"A million times, yes." _Hey that rymed_, Ameri giggled in her mind.

Sasami placed her black purse on the counter. "I need a longass nap. Oh yeah, have you checked out the brochure on the counter?"

"Yeah. Something about a boarding school in Tokyo?"

"Yep. I was wondering, do you want to g-"

"No way."

"Come on. You have to go back to school some day. Education is a-"

"An important element. I know!"

Sasami sighed. "You have to try, Ame-chan. Besides, it seems like an interesting school. You stay there for a full semester, girl. They'll feed you, give you dorms to sleep in, and I'm pretty sure you'll meet some nice dorm mates! It'll be fun, I promise!"

"Ugh, I don't know."

"Come on."

"What?"

"We are going!"

"Sasami-neechan!"

"We are GOING!" She grabbed Ameri by her collar and dragged her to the car.

"B-but!"

"No damn buts!"

"D-Didn't you say that you were t-tired?"

"Not anymore!"

"B-But!"

"NO DAMN BUTS! Now put on your damn seatbelt. We are driving to Tokyo!"

Ameri sighed and putted on her seatbelt. There was no way she would make friends through this. Nope. Not possible.

The drive wasn't that long but 45 minutes. At least, that's what Sasami thinks.

"O.K, we are here!"

"Woah." Ameri slowly stepped out the car.

There was a huge building that stood in front of Ameri and Sasami. Not even the wind that blowed through Ameri's brown hair took the building down. Never in Ameri's life had she seen a building that huge. It was GIGANTIC. Most of the colors the buildings were made of were white, blue, red, and black. Mostly white and blue. It wasn't just the material that made up the bricks too, but the students who were walking around from stairs to stairs. There were too much students for Ameri to keep track. If this is the amount of students outside, wait until Ameri and Sasami get INSIDE.

"Hugeass school, huh?" Sasami crossed her arms.

Ameri nodded. "Is that Musekinin Academy?"

"Yep. Wonder how many damn teachers there are cause there is too much kiddies running around."

Ameri scanned the building the thirdteeth time. "Come on, let's go in." Sasami padded her back.

"Y-Yeah."

Ameri's heart beated alot as she and her sister walked to the gates. Ameri could feel the heavy uncomfortable stares.

_Oh crap I don't want to go in_, she thought.

Most of the hallways were blue and yellow. "Guess those are their school colors." Sasami mumbled.

There were kids running around from every grade wearing gym clothes and carrying water bottles. Their stares came heavier.

Sasami stopped a kid to ask something.

"Hey kids, do you know whe the office is?"

"It's in the back of the gym and teacher headquarters where the 3rd division is. You just go left there and you'll see a big office with people with glasses."

"Alright, thanks for your help,"

Sasami waved the kid goodbye and he ran out of the hallway.

"Shit. This is probably the 1st division. Where the little brats are. "

"Where is the 3rd division?" Ameri asked.

"Hell as I know! Come on, let's ask someone else."

After about a half an hour of finding someone useful to ask questions, the two siblings finally found the office and it was HUGE. Not really suprising, though. The office had lots of people in it. About at least 100 adults.

"Ah, there it is! Let's talk to the lady in the front desk." Sasami headed into the office, with Ameri slowly following behind.

They eencountered a tall beautiful lady with long seaweed blueish greenish hair and glasses. She had no wrinkles at all, which dazzled Ameri.

Sasami and Ameri could tell that the lady was busy, possibly working on her forty-seventh call of the day.

Her voice was sweet,"How may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Sasami and this is Ameri Wakatsuki. I want to transfer her into this school. Is there someone who can assist us?"

The lady's expression was a confused one. "So you want to transfer her directly?"

"Well, yeah. Doesn't it work that way?"

"Not to Musekinin Academy. For students to automactly transfer, our system requires for them to make an appointment. The student must require to obtain top grades to get in for FREE. If you want to skip the grading period, you must pay a fine. That is, if you're willing to pay it."

Ameri could hear Sasami cussing the lady out in her mind.

"Okay, how much are we talking about?" Sasami tried to restrain her anger.

"Approximatley 90,000 yen."

"90,000 YEN?" Sasami's jaw dropped to the blue carpet. No way she would pay that much. She was already saving up for her dream house.

"Yes."

"Is there anyway to transfer in FREE?"

"You must make an appointment to Titechirou otohashi or Shoutarou Sairenji at 913-298-675. They'll be more than happy to assist you. Otherwise, you'll have to pay the fine."

_Titechirou Otohashi and Shoutarou Otohashi? Weren't those the names of the people on the brochure_, Ameri thought.

"Okay, thanks for your help. It was a pleasure talking to you." Sasami lied.

"That bitch..." Sasami mumbled as they headed back to the car and headed home.


End file.
